


飽くなき雑食性モンスター ( 𝕀ℕ𝕊𝔸𝕋𝕀𝔸𝔹𝕃𝔼 𝕆𝕄ℕ𝕀𝕍𝕆ℝ𝕆𝕌𝕊 𝕄𝕆ℕ𝕊𝕋𝔼ℝ)

by StarReads, StarReadsButDarker (StarReads)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Animal Death, Be Careful What You Wish For, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dark, Dark Past, Death, F/M, Fandom Shenanigans, Fucked Up, Gen, Gore, Gross, Hallucinations, I delivered, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Momota Murders A Fucking Bunny, No one here is good for each other, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Ouma Is A Gross Person, Past Abuse, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Self-Harm, Sleep Deprivation, Stalking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, You wanted pregame?, forums, on both ends, pregame au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReadsButDarker
Summary: Nobody really understood Ouma. He was weird. Quiet. He hid in plain sight and never spoke out of turn. He could die and no one, not even his aunt, would notice.That had its benefits of course. No one would suspect that beneath the surface, a monster was growing. One with indiscriminate tastes. He was hungry. Not for food, but for experiences. Maybe what he wanted was messed up, but he couldn't help it.He was messed up.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This is an incredibly dark, messed up fic. These characters are not supposed to be likable. The relationships depicted here are NOT healthy ones. There will be NO explicit smut content but this is a violence-heavy fic. Please do not read this if you're sensitive to that sort of thing.

 

It wasn’t strange, to see the world as he did.

At least, that’s what Kokichi tells himself during those long, sleepless nights where reality doesn’t seem real. Where his nightmares bleed into his real life and he struggles to separate the two. He’ll just be sitting there in his pitch black room, teetering on the edge of fitful slumber, when suddenly for just a second, there’s a dead body in a trash can or a monster crawling from the vents and then his throat hitches and his mind goes blank. The hallucinations are apparently due to sleep deprivation or something. He wasn’t sure, he always tunes out his doctors on principal.

Sleeping or waking, the nightmares return. Sometimes it’s just his mind replaying old mistakes and tragedies with no regards for his well-being, and sometimes it’s monsters no else can see clawing at him and tearing him apart. The most common ones involve shattering glass and screaming voices, sometimes blood but never both. Strangely, they’ve stopped being as scary as they are annoying to deal with. He just wants one night's worth of sleep damn it!

When he does eventually give up on sleeping like a functional human being, he carefully slips from his bed and walks across the attic floor, praying that the boards don’t creak and give him away. In the corner, all he has to do is find his phone, plugged into the power strip by the computer. Then, back to bed just as quietly as before.

The soft hum of the old attic is everywhere. He’s not sure, but he thinks it’s probably the A.C. he’s hearing.

He slips back beneath his covers, bringing them up over his head. By the bright glow of his phone, he goes through his normal steps. Get through the multiple hidden folders in his bookmark bar to the real stuff.

 

His aunt hated his obsession. She thought it was a symptom of some problem he had, and maybe it was. But Dangan Ronpa was his everything. He was drawn to the characters and the setting, or so he claimed. Deeper down, there was a more sinister reason for his hobby.

Pain, and everything associated with it, whether it was emotional or physical, was fascinating to him. It was such a universal concept. Everyone could relate to pain. Maybe he just liked the color of blood, maybe he was crazy, but it didn’t matter to him. As long as he kept it out of the “normal world”, what did it matter if his hobbies were strange?

It didn’t, at least to him. And according to the rumors he’d heard whispered at lunch, it didn’t matter to some other people either. He just had to find them first.

He was on day twenty-five of his deep search for wherever the Dangan Ronpa community was hiding. With safe browsing turned off and a steeled resolve, he was combing through hundreds of results.  He knew they were out there somewhere, and he was going to find them. He **had** to find them. Everything he wanted was within his reach and that was such a rush.

He had so many theories to share, revelations to make, discussions to have. He wanted to confirm that ████████████████ was really the killer for the latest trial, or whether they thought that ████████ ████████ was cuter than ████████████████████████. He wanted to ask others if they also wanted to tear off ████████’s jaw and see their eyes turn white like ████████ did.

It was almost 3 am, only a few hours before he was supposed to wake up when he found it. An indiscriminate URL with a name that simply read, DR Forums.

When he clicked on it, there was a sign-up button. So he signed up.

**Username: ☽NagitoStan☽**

**Password: ***********************

**Email: kokisses@fakemail.com**

> **«Confirm»**

And now, staring at the “Top Posts” screen, he giggled to himself.

This was going to be fun.

 


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi meets the gang

**|POST TOPIC|**

**Does anyone else think Kirigiri should have died?**

**By _DetectiveLover_**

**Don't get me wrong, I *adore* our OG detective babe but I feel like her death would have been really impactful that season. Thoughts?**

 

**CHAT BOARD 📌**

**Piano⭐Bitch: Lmao, maybe. I personally was excited to see a protag die but they never manage to pull it off well.**

**_DetectiveLover_: They kill everyone off like every couple of seasons. Remember season 24?**

**Piano⭐Bitch: I'm not a fan of battle royale seasons. It's not as stimulating!**

**_DetectiveLover_: But the gore is amazing!  God, remember how Chimaki got her arm torn off?? Man, what a way to go.**

**SickSpaceFreak: Unless you're a protag or sane. Then you're just scared for whatever's left of your very short life.**

**_DetectiveLover_: True, true.**

 

Ouma took a deep breath as he hit send.

 

**☪NagitoStan☪: Having Kirigiri die would have been interesting, but it was the first season. I have to give the writers credit for how well they managed such a new medium!**

 

Suddenly the chat board exploded.

 

**Piano⭐Bitch: Oh, a newbie! Welcome!**

**☪NagitoStan☪: How do you know I'm new?**

**SickSpaceFreak: We can smell it.**

**☪NagitoStan☪: What?**

**_DetectiveLover_: No, we can't. We just kinda know everyone who frequents the site. There are only like, 20 regular visitors.**

**_DetectiveLover_: I mean, we're not even one of the big sites anyways.**

**AssassinFangirl: Glad I logged on when I did. I don't like to miss the newcomers.**

**☪NagitoStan☪: All this fuss is unnecessary, isn't it?**

**SickSpaceFreak: Yeah it is. Anyway, you gotta do the ritual.**

**Piano⭐Bitch: Oh yeah! The ritual!**

**☪NagitoLover☪: What's the ritual?**

**AssassinFangirl: Basically, you send a picture of yourself without your face and what you wanna be called.**

**_DetectiveLover_: Why do we call it the ritual again?**

**Piano⭐Bitch: Some melodramatic mod named it that and it stuck.**

**_DetectiveLover_: But you don't have to do it, of course! Anonymity is important.**

 

Kokichi paused for awhile, he sat quietly in the dark, thinking. Eventually, he turned on his camera, turned on his flash, and took a picture.

The dark lighting of the room made his pale skin seem to glow, and his baggy pjs hung off of him. After cutting out his face, all you could see of his hair was the thin threads that framed his neck.

He steeled his nerves and posted the picture, captioned "You can call me uh, Kichi."

 

**Piano⭐Bitch: Oh right, names. I'm Kae. And you're seriously adorable???**

**AsassinFangirl: I'm Harumaki. Kichi, is it the lighting or are you a ghost?**

**☪NagitoStan☪: Ah, I'm not a ghost. I'm just a hermit.**

**SickSpaceFreak: I feel that. I'm Kaimo**

**_DetectiveLover_: I'm Shu.**

**☪NagitoStan☪: It's nice meeting you all. I should,,, get to bed. It's late.**

**AssassinFangirl: Is it late for you?**

**☪NagitoStan☪: I have to be awake in 2 hours.**

**SickSpaceFreak: Shit, me too.**

**AssassinFangirl: I'm ditching tomorrow so I'm good to go for awhile**

**_DetectiveLover_: I guess...I could sleep in class.**

**Piano⭐Bitch: Sleep is for the week.**

**SickSpaceFreak: And the smart. Night everyone.**

**AssassinFangirl: Night.**

  
  


Ouma logs off for the night, looking at the time. Shit, he was going to be dead in class today. But, whatever. His teachers wouldn't notice if he was sleeping in class. They didn't notice anything. They probably wouldn't even notice if someone died.

 

Hah, that was a nice idea.

 


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I guess I should warn y'all about animal murder? Just know this series is very, very bloody.

Class sucked.  Ouma was already exhausted from being up so late and now they wanted him to do math??? Bullshit.

 

He really, really wanted to go back to the forum. Now that he had found it, it was all he could think about. Especially with the new friends he'd met. Or well, "friends" might be too strong of a word. They were really just polite aquaintances that shared his obsession with gruesome murder!

 

Ouma put his head down, scribbling mindlessly on his notes. Maybe he could get away with taking a little nap? It couldn't hurt.

 

He eyed the teacher. She was busy on her phone, probably looking at memes or having normal conversations. The people around him were just slacking off as well. No one ever got any actual work done on a Friday anyway. At least, not in this class. He would've skipped but his aunt would kill him. 

 

Not that being killed was a bad idea. Blood everywhere, mangled limbs, guts oozing out of his body...god, the imagery was fantastic. Except no, his aunt was way to vanilla for something that gruesome. She'd probably stick to shooting him. Bullet wounds looked amazing anyway. 

 

Ooooh, but what if she poisoned him? Poison victims could look so wildly different depending on the type of poison. But the pale skin that came with death made them all look so enticing...what a wonderful way to die.

 

He was wide awake now, his eyes glossed over as he gave into his twisted fantasies. God, he was a depraved piece of shit, wasn't he? Normal people didn't fantasize about being murdered. Or murdering people. 

 

Class went by slowly that day. Teachers rotated in and out, all of them generally being pretty relaxed. No one wanted to do too much work on a Friday. 

 

When the bell rang for lunch, Ouma waited for everyone to file out before he left. The crowd wasn't fun to wade through, and he'd rather not give away his hiding spot.

 

He'd found a great place to eat lunch last year, away from prying eyes and cruel bullies. Or well, bullies that thought they were cruel. They were mostly just...mediocre. People who thought they were tough as nails but were really weak and pathetic compared to real monsters. 

 

Not that they'd ever realize that. Unlike brain-dead bullies, the real horror shows preferred to remain unseen. It made it easier to partake in their own twisted pleasures.

 

The window by where he was sitting was ground level. This tiny hallway overlooked a dingy, brown and seldom cared for field. The chainlink fence around it was blanketed in weeds and the whole area just looked abandoned. Hell, the hallway itself was behind a thick wooden door with rusty hinges. It was always kept unlocked, but no one came down here. Something about it being haunted. 

 

It was fitting for an invisible monster to hide in a haunted hallway. 

 

He was almost finished with his lunch when he heard noises from outside. (The window never shut all the way. During the winter it was so cold in this hallway you could see your breath.) He peeked outside to see someone jumping the fence. 

 

He recognized the boy. Kaito Momota, was it? He was in the same grade as Ouma, but he was in a different class. He had a reputation for being kind of an asshole, but he was pretty popular because he was good-looking.

 

And damn, was he good-looking. He had this gorgeous purple hair that he spiked up into a gravity-defying hairdo. He had a tiny little goatee that made him look like a hipster. It clashed hideously with his more jock-like build but Ouma didn't really mind it at all. Not to mention his eyes. God, those eyes had the potential to melt Ouma on the spot if he ever looked at him. They were so perfect. 

 

Ouma giggled a little to himself. Momota was so cute. He idly imagined opening the window and going out there. Maybe just to say hi? Or...Ouma did carry that pocket knife with him. Was his blood as pretty as he was? 

  
  


The idea of Momota being covered in blood was enticing. God, Ouma was deranged. He was gonna turn into some sort of psychotic murderer any day now. He just couldn't help it! It wasn't his fault he was so fucked up. People just needed to stop looking so murder-able.

  
  


He watched quietly as Momota wandered around the tiny field. He could hear him whistling something. The tune sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

 

Then a small little rabbit scurried out of the bushes. Right, wild rabbits lived in this part of town. They tended to mill about the park but apparently the field was a nice place to live. 

 

Momota smiled and made his way over to the bunny. Awwwww, did Momota like animals? That seemed so out of character for him but strangely fitting. Ouma pulled out his phone. This was definitely creepy but a photo of Momota playing with a rabbit was a rare commodity.

 

Momota picked up the rabbit holding it up to his face. His smile grew wider. Ouma clicked for a photo. Perfect! That's so cute. Ouma could literally die.

 

And then Momota smashed the bunny to the pavement. Ouma nearly dropped his phone. Holy fucking shit. He was literally not expecting that. Momota was a good person! A little bit of an asshole, but not a huge one.

 

And yet here he was. Covered in bunny blood and smiling like a crazy person. Ouma's heart leaped in his chest. He'd never thought he'd meet another monster in the wild. 

 

Ouma snapped another picture, then hurriedly gathered his things and ran.  

 

He had a lot of thinking to do. 

 


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for stalking and other gross behavior.

 

Ouma was shaking. He couldn't focus at all. A hot boy? Who was also just as crazy as he was? It was almost unbelievable.

He couldn't think during class. All he could think about was that picture. He kept wanting to pull it out and state at it for the rest of his life. He wanted to memorize every pixel of that photograph.

The teacher noticed, asking him if he was okay. He lied, saying he felt a little sick. The teacher gave him a bottled water and told him to shake it off.

When classes let out, Ouma was the first one out of the room. That was odd for him, but he just couldn't stand being in that classroom any longer.

This is the part where he screwed up. He was going to go straight home. He wanted to. He wanted to go home and do his homework and then spend the rest of the night on his computer, scrolling through that forum.

Except as he was leaving the campus, he saw Momota leaving by himself. He would have assumed that such a bright and happy person would have walked home with tons of people.

He was wearing his gym uniform, which had the added bonus of making his legs look awesome. Amazing. Fantastic.

Ouma followed him home.

He hadn't been planning on it! He only wanted to follow him a little, just until he had to turn around and go home. But once he started he just couldn't...stop.

His house was so normal and in such a good neighborhood. He had to wonder just how normal and nice his family must be.

His phone had new pictures now, and he cursed himself. This was not okay! This was weird and gross and demented! And yet...Ouma didn't even think once about deleting the pictures. They stayed.

His aunt was pissed when he got home. "Young man, where have you been? You're an hour late," she chastised.

Ouma put on a timid face. "Sorry, I stayed back to help clean," he mumbled. His aunt seemed satisified with that answer, though she warned him to text her next time.

She shoved an apple in his hand and dismissed him to his room.

Finishing his work was a struggle, but as soon as he did he uploaded all of those photos to his computer and hid them away from sight.

Then he waited until after dinner, when his aunt went to bed. He locked the door of the attic, and then shut off all the lights. His window let in small streams of sunset.

This room was old and probably haunted, but it was his. For a second he saw a mangled body hit the window and slide down slowly, but he blinked and it was gone.

God, he needed sleep.

 

He logged in, quickly, and found a free time chat that had been spoken in just a second ago. Perfect.

  
  


**|Post Topic|**

**FREE TIME**

**By Admin• Lucy~~**

**Free time events folks! Haha, get it? Anyway, just use this for anything! Remember, keep it civil! No murder threats (unless you're into that).**

  
  


**CHAT BOARD 📌**

**☪NagitoStan☪: Hey!**

 

**AssassinFangirl: Hi Kichi!**

 

**SickSpaceFreak: Wassup lil man?**

 

**☪NagitoStan☪: Nothing much, my aunt let me have soda with dinner so I'm in a good mood :3**

**Piano⭐Bitch: Pfffft, little kid much? How does soda get you all excited?**

 

**☪NagitoStan☪: Hey! A man has to have his simple pleasures!**

 

**_DetectiveLover_: I get that! I really like romance novels lol.**

 

**AssassinFangirl: Yeah but you're soft, we knew that already.**

 

**_DetectiveLover_: That's bullying!**

 

**Piano⭐Bitch: Be nice to baby Shu, Harumaki.**

 

**SickSpaceFreak: Lmaoooooooo**

 

**_DetectiveLover_: Hey!**

  
  


They talked until Ouma surprisingly fell asleep.

He felt amazing the next day, even though it was a Saturday. That day he went to get snacks and was freaked out when he saw Momota.

Again, he hadn't meant to follow him around. He just did. And it was starting to become a problem. A huge one.

He kept following him around all weekend. It was funny, almost. By day he was a creepy stalker and by night he was a creepy murder-obsessed fanboy.

Everyone has to have diverse hobbies, right?

That Monday was a different story.

He tried, attempted, to follow Momota home and then leave. He was concerned when Momota took the wrong turn. Was he spacing out? He almost shouted "wrong way", but he stopped himself just in time.

His phone buzzed, and a blank notification appeared. It was from the message board.

 

**|Post Topic|**

**FREE TIME**

**By Admin• Lucy~~**

**Free time events folks! Haha, get it? Anyway, just use this for anything! Remember, keep it civil! No murder threats (unless you're into that).**

 

**CHAT BOARD 📌**

 

**Piano⭐Freak: What's going on Kaimo? What exactly are you doing?**

 

**SickSpaceFreak: Just having a little chat with someone. Should I post blood pics afterward??**

 

**AssassinFangirl: Oh my god please do**

 

**_DetectiveLover_: Normally I would say no but if you really won't get caught...just nothing lethal**

 

**Piano⭐Freak: This day has gotten even better.**

 

**☪NagitoStan☪: Ping me when the blood pics gets posted, I'm a little busy!**

 

**AssassinFangirl: I will!**

 

Momota rounded a corner and disappeared. Ouma shoved his phone into a pocket and then followed.

Bad idea. Terrible idea. Horrible idea.

He was pinned to a wall by his neck and he could barely breathe. That wasn't a bad idea, but it meant he'd been caught.

This was not going to turn out well for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going a little faster than normal, but I want to set up the major plot things so we can get to the real depraved shit, and that means getting Kaito and Ouma on the same page.


	5. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence, weird pain tolerances, and just general gross shit.

 

"Who the hell are you, and why are you following me?" Momota hissed. 

Ouma wanted to struggle. The hand around his neck was definitely going to leave bruises, delicious signs of pressure and pain. But he could absolutely die out here.

That thought should be terrifying but...this is Ouma we're talking about.  He wanted to gleefully skip and squeal. Sure, it meant he had been caught, which sucked. But being caught was _almost_ as fun as stalking him (even if he hadn't really meant to stalk him in the first place).

"Are you fucking deaf, asshole? Answer me?" Momota snapped. Ouma swallowed the thick lump in his throat and choked out a response.

"I... wasn't- I know about the bunny! I saw you from...from inside," Ouma stammered out. Shit, not what he meant to say. That was maybe just a tad bit weird. And also, he hadn't wanted to reveal his hiding spot. Now he'd probably have to eat somewhere else.

Momota paused, thinking for a second. Then he punched Ouma in the face.

Ouma winced, flinched, felt the blood run from his nose, and generally reacted to the punch. But he didn't scream. He'd gotten good at remaining still and silent when being beaten. He couldn't move anyway, not with the hand around his neck.

Momota seemed puzzled by his lack of screaming. Or you know, emotional response. No tears, no pleading, just stone-walling and steeling himself up for another hit. Ouma wasn't even going to attempt to escape. What did it matter? His aunt was gonna kick his ass for getting into trouble either way.

"So you saw me kill a rabbit and decided to start fucking following me around? What the hell's wrong with you?" Momota questioned. He threw another punch, this time straight into Ouma's stomach.

Ouma doubled over and bit down hard on his tongue to prevent himself from heaving. He could feel blood, some sort of mixture from his nose and now his bleeding tongue, pooling in his mouth.

"I can explain!" Ouma paused to spit out blood, "I just...look, you seemed so normal so I just got interested when I realized you weren't! I hadn't meant to follow you! It just... happened."

Momota punched him a few more times. His grip was fixated on Ouma's shoulder now, and his grip meant bruises were a definete part of his future. His aunt was going to murder him for this.

Momota sighed, and then laughed. "That's fucking creepy, you sicko," he taunted. Ouma frowned.

"Oh, and smashing a bunny's head into the ground isn't? Don't act like you're the saint here, we're both-" Ouma had to let the blood out of his mouth. It was dribbling down his chin and face now. His head felt lighter too. God, he might pass out soon. "We're both monsters," he finished.

Momota looked him over. He heard a small noise, like one of agreement, or at the very least acceptance. "You know, most people would be screaming or at least crying by now,"he mused.

"I'm not most people," Ouma admitted. He wasn't about to launch into his pain tolerance levels or his general love for being roughed up a little. Even if he was 110 percent sure that Momota wouldn't have a problem with it. 

The beating continued, except now throughout it they would have general conversation. Momota concluded Ouma "liked pain" which was vague but ultimately true, even if the sort of pain he liked was usually what he'd see through a screen. Because, you know, you can only die once. What a shame. 

Ouma saw Momota's phone out for a few brief moments, but thought nothing of it. Then Momota laughed. 

"I have to go. Quit fucking following me around from a distance like a stalker. See you around," he said, and then he stalked off. 

Ouma was in so much pain, but once he got to his feet, he was pleased that most of the bleeding had stopped. What did he mean by "see you around"? Oh well, he had to get back  home before his aunt called the cops. 

He'd deal with this later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the arrangement is starting to unfold :) This one is short because the next one is gonna be a fucking CHONKER


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: Dehumanization, Stalking, Bullying, Violence, and gross shit

 

Ouma woke up the next day feeling sore as hell. Which was to be expected, given the fact that he had just been viciously mauled. 

His aunt had tore him a new one for "getting into a fight". He hated lying to her (mostly) but it was easier than explaining that he'd stalked someone and gotten his ass kicked.

He ran his fingers through his hair and over his scalp. It was sore in some spots where it was pulled. He loved that. Just more evidence that he hadn't been dreaming and he had just gotten beat up by Momota freaking Kaito. He was gonna carry that memory to his grave. Especially since his nose was just a little off-center now.

Or maybe he was just imagining it.

He got dressed, not even bothering to straighten his tie or comb his hair, and grabbed his backpack. He was out the door faster today, really only taking the time to wash his face and brush his teeth. He was never hungry in the mornings anyway.

School sucked. The classes were boring, the teachers overly excited because of some stupid school festival, and he was so sore he couldn't think straight. He just barely forced his way through work. 

He gnawed on his pencil all day too, so his mouth tasted like wood and shame. His mouth always tasted like shame anyway, so no surprise there.

 

 

When the lunch bell finally rang, Ouma rushed out of the classroom faster than usual. He had to find a new spot to eat away from other people now that someone could find his old one. He probably had to find an empty bathroom. Normally he wouldn't stoop so low, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

He didn't make it that far. He barely made it past the lunch-hall before he was slammed into a wall. The person in front of him smelled like gross perfume and cigarettes.

It was that stupid blonde bitch and her stupid, dumb jock flock. Hah, that rhymed. Ouma was a genius, obviously.

"Where are you going, nerd?" she taunted. Ouma had to fight not to roll his eyes so hard he launched himself to Jupiter. Still, if he didn't sass back this wouldn't be any fun.

"Wow, so original. Did you get that perfume from dear old Granny? I'm sorry to tell you, I think it might have been what killed her," he started at a dramatic, over the top voice and then dropped suddenly to a harsh whisper. 

Maybe he should have been playing the role of shy, frightened second-year today. It was more in line with his actual personality anyway. But this bitch just seemed to love to hate his bratty side, and who doesn't love being a brat sometimes?

She reeled back, offended. And then she snapped her fingers. As if this could have gotten any more cliche.

The big, dumb jocks started moving in on him. Ouma clenched both his fists around the straps of his backpack.  He could feel his heart rate pick up quickly.

They only got one punch in before someone was separating them. Ouma expected it to be a teacher, and braced himself for a lecture. Instead he heard the hiss of a very familiar voice. 

"Back off asshole, leave him alone," Momota said. Momota's hand wrapped around Ouma's frail wrist and dragged him off. Ouma stumbled for a bit, shocked and almost frozen like a deer in the middle of the road. 

"Thank you," he choked out. He hadn't been scared but Momota didn't need to know that. He could believe whatever he wanted to.

He was surprised when Momota kept dragging him all the way into the lunchroom. And then all the way to the back of it. They stopped at a table.

Sitting at the table were three kids whose existence he'd only sort of remembered. Some red-eyed, black-haired boy who looked much too soft to be Momota's friend, a raven-haired girl who seemed preoccupied with her cellphone, and a blonde girl doodling on sheet music.

"You're eating with us today," he said. Ouma spluttered, attempting to protest. He was then forced to sit down by Momota. Deciding that he didn't want to rock the boat, he took out his lunch and ate.

Lunch was quiet and nice and somehow Ouma didn't mind eating with them. Sure, he didn't feel safe, but he wasn't unsafe either. It was pleasant.

 

After school ended, Ouma tried not to follow Momota home, he really did! He focused super hard on getting home on time. So he was shocked when he ended up right behind Momota at the crossroads before his house. Momota looked pissed. 

He said nothing about it, just kept glaring back at him. Ouma shot his aunt a text, stating that he was hanging out with a friend and would be home later. He could almost picture her jaw hitting the floor.

 

They get to his house, and Ouma was planning to leave, but Momota caught him by the shoulder and dragged him inside.

The house was eerily quiet, and judging by the stillness of the air, nobody else was home.

Momota turned to stare at him. Ouma squirmed in place, trying to avoid eye contact.

"What did I say yesterday? If you can't behave yourself, I'm gonna put you on a leash and make someone walk you home," he growled. Ouma was flooded with hot shame and embarrassment. 

He was not an animal! He could control himself perfectly well and Momota had no right to treat him like that. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Not a bad idea actually. A collar would look good on you," the boy mused, his voice low and brooding. Ouma turned bright red, and he could feel his hands tremor slightly.

"Can I try something?" Momota asked. Ouma nodded dumbly. 

And then he got kicked in the shin, hard. He fell to his knees, wincing.

Momota beat him up again, only this time it was a little easier. He didn't have nearly as many visible injuries. This ought to be easily explained away or hidden from his aunt. Then Momota dragged him into the living room, and he watched Momota play video games, occasionally getting a turn when Momota died.

It was fun.

Also, there was a new person on the forums named Bo. But he could worry about that later.

For now, he should probably get himself to bed. He was gonna have a long week ahead of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating the tags again, so pay attention to those


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been several weeks since he and Momota had begun their arrangement. The two of them went to his house almost every day after school, and then Ouma got beat up pretty badly. Afterward, they would just hang out. It was weird, how much Ouma enjoyed his company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OH FUCK OH GOD HERE WE GO ******
> 
> ****TW: SELF HARM!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!!! BE SAFE!!!  
>  Also gore and other gross shit. ** **
> 
> ****If you don't wanna read the self harm bit, stop reading at "Eventually, he just snapped,"** **

 

It had been several weeks since he and Momota had begun their arrangement. The two of them went to his house almost every day after school, and then Ouma got beat up pretty badly. Afterward, they would just hang out. It was weird, how much Ouma enjoyed his company.

 

His online life was pretty rich too. He enjoyed discussing gross things with his fucked up friends and spending all hours of the night just chit-chatting. The amount of socialization he was getting was staggering. Even his aunt was surprised!

 

Eating lunch with Momota was an odd experience too. Harukawa, Akamatsu, and Saihara were all pretty interesting. Harukawa was quiet and brooding and sarcastic, Akamatsu was talkative and kind and bubbly, and Saihara was quiet and a little creepy, but he was super polite and well meaning. They all were so interesting. It was nice, being around like-minded people all the time.

 

Today, however, his relationship with them was changing. Momota had invited him to hang out with them. On a Saturday. As a group. It was so strangely exhilarating. His aunt had nearly dropped dead when he'd told her. She'd seemed so proud of him. It was nice.

 

They were going out to eat someplace, some little joint Harukawa had found. So now Ouma had to get ready. 

 

Post shower, he stood in front of his mirror to take a good, hard look at himself. He was dotted in bruises, including one big shoe-shaped one in the middle of his stomach. It made him giggle with joy just by looking at it. What a dopamine rush!

 

He spent a while trying to choose an outfit, but nothing was working! He looked gross in all of them. He just...what does he wear? He wanted to look nice. Why did he care? Momota wasn't going to care, so why should he? God, emotions are confusing.

 

Maybe cause he's never had physical friends before? That must be it.

 

He settled on plain jeans and a long-sleeved black-and-white checkered hoodie. He left the house as quickly as possible, putting on his headphones to avoid conversation.

 

He's on the train when he decides to check the forums. As he pulled his phone out, bodies appear from the ceiling, hung and mangled. He blinks and they're gone. God, he really should sleep more.

 

He noticed the new season finally had a spoiler zone, and he stifled an excited gasp. Finally he could speak his mind about the crazy shit the first episode had dropped.

 

Post Topic|

 

The New Season!

 

By Admin• MakotoNaegay

 

NEW SEASON SPOILERS MAY ONLY GO HERE.

 

CHAT BOARD 📌

 

roboticemotions: What do you guys think of the new protag?

 

☪NagitoStan☪: She's doing her best, and she's got more spine than most protags do, that's for sure.

 

roboticemotions: Truer words have never been spoken, Kimchi.

 

☪NagitoStan☪: It's Kichi,,,,

 

Piano⭐Bitch: Hazu-chan is so gorgeous I'm so fucking gay

 

_DetectiveLover_: She's not prettier than me though, right?

 

Piano⭐Bitch: No Shu, you are the prettiest boy I've ever met.

 

assasinfangirl: God, stop it with the couple shit on main D: , Ur making me feel lonely and single.

 

SickSpaceFreak: Maybe if you *talked* to the girl you wouldn't be single.

 

assasinfangirl: Hypocrite

 

☪NagitoStan☪: What do you guys think about the Monokuma clone?

 

Piano⭐Bitch: God, she fucking sucks. Her voice is so annoying.

 

assasinfangirl: I liked her.

 

SickSpaceFreak: You have shit taste™ Harumaki.

 

roboticemotions: ^^^^^

 

☪NagitoStan☪: I've gtg but when I return I'm flaming you guys for your Rise hate.

 

_DetectiveLover_: See you Kimchi!

 

☪NagitoStan☪: IT'S KICHI!!!!

  
  


Ouma arrived, smiling. Standing in front was Momota, and some of his friends. Harukawa, Yonaga, Akamatsu, and the Gokuhara guy. They all seemed pretty cool.

 

They go inside to eat, with Ouma ordering the smallest meal possible to avoid embarrassing himself. He absolutely could eat an entire horse, but he didn't want to look like a pig.

 

During the whole meal, Momota straight up ignores him in favor of talking to his friends. Ouma tried to join in, to say things and be apart of the discussion, but no matter what he did or said, Momota never even looked at him. For some reason, this upset him.

 

He pouted all the way to the park. The group went for a walk, which proved even more useless. He tried to get Momota to so much as glance in his direction, to no avail. It was like he was invisible.

 

Normally, that wouldn't have been an issue. He was used to it. But for some reason the space in his chest that so seldom felt anything besides twisted joy and anxiety flared up with anger and bitterness. 

 

Momota had invited him out here, so why wasn't he paying any attention to him. It was infuriating, though Ouma had no clue why. It just was!

 

Eventually, he just snapped, storming off during Yonaga's story. He heard someone call after him in a deep voice, probably Gokuhara, but he's too far gone to care.

 

He clambered through bushes and into a secluded part of the park. He paced back and forth, shaking like a leaf. He was so mad it physically hurt. His knife jostled in his pocket, calling for him.

 

It had been a while. Hopefully his aunt didn't get too mad. He dropped to the ground, crossing his legs.

 

He picked up the knife with a firm grip on his blade. Positioning it over the back of his hand, he took a deep breath and sliced. The blood hit the air and sent tingles up his spine. He let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. It really had been too long since he'd done this and he needed it badly.

 

He kept cutting and cutting and cutting until his hand was covered in little red lines. He might not have stopped at all, if it weren't for the quiet, breathy chuckle from behind him. He froze turning his head to see Momota standing beside him.

 

"So this is why you ran off? Couldn't wait a couple hours to get your fix," he hissed. Ouma let out a nervous, giddy laugh. 

 

"I uh, actually, I was just kinda upset," he spluttered. His mind was racing. 'Why is telling him that? This is a terrible idea, Momota is going to think he's weird, weirder than he already is and oh god, why is he laughing?'

 

"What's gotcha so worked up?" Momota asked. Ouma spluttered out a half-hearted answer, only barely letting his anger at being ignored out at the last second. This made Momota laugh even harder.

 

"Wow, your an attention whore too? That's fucking crazy. C'mon, let's get you patched up, dumbass," he said, yanking Ouma up from the ground. Ouma let him drag him around like a rag doll, his head spinning. 

 

Once he was disinfected and bandaged, Momota dragged him back to the group. With his head cleared and his heart (?) at ease, he found he really did enjoy their company.

 

For some reason, Momota never did let go of his arm. Ouma wouldn't question it though. He had it too good.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :D


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma pushed his way through the crowd. Several people asked him if he was okay, but he ignored them. It didn't matter anymore, he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCKING SHIT, WE IN BOYS.
> 
> TW: Stalking, possesive behavior.
> 
> If I missed something, let me know!

School gets lamer and lamer everyday. He kept coming up with excuses in his head on why he had to keep going, but they all felt flat and lifeless. With his budding social life, both offline and online, he found himself distracted constantly.

 

The message boards were constantly feeding him new ideas to toy with, new ways to torture himself/others, new theories to analyze, episodes to rewatch for often specific and disturbing reasons, the works. His grades started to slip, little by little. He wasn't failing, but for a notorious A+ student, it was concerning. 

 

His aunt sent him to counselor after counselor, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He had to hold back from making the "everything" jokes he so desperately wanted to. It was...annoying. An inconvenience.

  
  


He was walking home alone, for once. Momota had to stay after for whatever reason, and that alone bugged Ouma. He had grown so used to his company that a lack of it was rather disturbing.

 

He muttered to himself in disdain, fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt. He just wanted to get home and admire his latest bruises. He just wanted to write that essay on social services for English and then spend the rest of his night goofing off in his room.

 

As he rounded the corner, he spotted someone else about ten feet behind him. He had white hair and oddly colored eyes, and those eyes were boring straight through him. Ouma felt himself tense up, his heart racing.

 

He kept walking, trying to conceal his concerns. He was probably just being paranoid anyway.

 

Only after two blocks did he realize that he was definitely being followed. He panicked pulling out his phone. He should have called the police, but without thinking he dialed Momota's number.

  
  


The boy behind him made a displeased noise. Ouma's blood turned into ice water, nausea kicking in. He took a sharp turn, moving onto an unfamiliar street. He needed to shake this guy, get him off his trail as soon as humanly possible.

 

The boy behind him sped up. 

  
  


Ouma's throat closed up, the saliva in his mouth coating it like a thick paste. His breathing became even harder. Momota picked up on the third ring. His heart felt like lead in his chest as he listened to the scraping of the white-haired boy's shoes against the pavement. Are his shoes metal-tipped? What the fuck? How is that legal?

 

"What the fuck's the matter, loser?" Momota hissed. Ouma choked as he tried to explain, biting down on his cheek, tasting metallic blood on the tip of his tongue.

 

"Some, Someone is, someone is following me ohgodogfuck," he said. Momota went dead silent for a terrifying ten seconds. Ouma could feel his legs start to shake, and he gasped under his breath. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay upright.

 

"Where the fuck are you?" he asked and Ouma's eyes dart around for a sign, some sort of landmark. He settled on the cafe across the street, darting towards it and spitting out its address. The boy behind him picked up speed once again, almost sprinting.

 

Ouma couldn't even pretend to be breathing okay at that point. He wanted to cry, scream, curl into a little ball and pray for it all to go away. He heard vaguely Momota's voice in the background, but he was too stressed to focus. 

 

As soon as he was inside, he made a beeline for the restroom, darting into one of the stalls and locking it. He pulled his feet up from the floor and held his breath, vaguely remembering to turn down his phone's volume. He waited like that for almost twenty minutes, barely breathing.

 

Eventually, he heard the phone quietly spit out an "I'm here, where are you?", and he dashed out of the bathroom. Momota stood by the door, wearing what looked to be parts of his uniform. Without the jacket and tie, he looked very casual, different.

  
  


Ouma pushed his way through the crowd. Several people asked him if he was okay, but he ignored them. It didn't matter anymore, he was safe.

 

Haha. Safe with a monster. That should feel ironic but in Ouma's eyes, it was 100% true. Once he crashed into Momota's sides, it all melted away. Momota pulled him from the shop and down the road, stopping once he realized Ouma was barely keeping up.

 

Both boys were surprised when Ouma wordlessly clung to the larger boy, his face buried in his chest. His head was a mess and he just needed a moment to breathe.

 

Momota made a confused noise, but didn't push him away, which was a start. Finally, he gave up. Wrapping his strong arms around Ouma, he hoisted him up over his shoulders. Ouma laughed a little, trying to squirm till Momota slapped him.

  
  


He ended up at Momota's house to wait for his Aunt, since Momota refused to let him go back home until an adult was with him. 

  
  


He sat on the couch, watching some kids show and eating the apple Momota had insisted he needed. Something about calories being good for shock or whatever.

 

As he's zoning out, something clicked around his neck and he jumped a little. He pulled out his phone to see what it was.

 

The black collar with the silver loop in the middle stood out against his pale skin and Ouma felt his heart make some weird noise.

 

Momota doesn't mention the damn thing, but it's implications were quietly clear. Ouma belonged to him now. The thought should he appalling but it wasn't. It was actually pretty fucking adorable, honestly.

 

Fuck.


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He and Momota must be really good friends, if Momota could so boldly declare ownership of him. It made him want to run up and down the halls like a child on Halloween. Combined with the collar, it was clear that Momota really valued his friendship with Ouma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING LIVED

  


Going to school with the collar on the next day was an odd feeling.

 

Ouma was having trouble focusing. Every time it brushed against his shirt, he was snapped out of his focus again. It hadn't  helped that the stalker kept him up last night, worried. Not like he normally got much sleep anyways.

 

His aunt was worried to death over the whole event. She had driven him to school, and had  Momota promise to walk him home from now on. Ouma was a little embarrassed, but he appreciated it. He was terrified that the stalker would chase him again. 

 

Sure, he flirted with death quite a bit, but dying to some crazy stalker maniac was not the way he wanted to go out. He had standards for his own gruesome bloody murder, thank you very much.

 

So imagine his surprise when he saw that same white-haired freak enter the room across from him. His blood ran cold and he wanted to throw up. Great. He'd tell Momota about it later. 

 

Momota. Just his name alone made Ouma want to giggle and stab something. Probably a sick way to express friendly affection, but Ouma was pretty twisted. He was sad he couldn't bring his knife to school. He wanted to carve up his desk to take the edge off his bloodlust. Instead, he sketched pictures of blood and guts in his notebook, filling the margins. 

 

If anyone asked, he'd tell them he was a horror artist. It didn't fit his outward personality, but it was better than fessing up to wanting to murder/be murdered by a classmate.

 

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, he made a beeline for the cafeteria. Being able to eat with the rest of his peers was nice, much nicer than eating alone in a dusty hallway or a quiet bathroom. 

 

As soon as he tried to enter the cafeteria, however, he was roughly pulled back by calloused hands. Looming over him were two dumbass jocks, with menacing grins and gross, unkempt hair.

 

He grimaced, annoyed at being held up. "Let go of me!" he snapped, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. The bullies just laughed. Their breath smelled foul and made Ouma gag.

 

"Awwww, are you scared? Gonna piss your pants?" one of them cooed. Ouma made a displeased noise, trying even harder to rip himself from their grasp. 

 

"Please! I have places to be!" he said, a little more desperate than before. They laugh some more, one of them landing a solid punch. He coughs, resigning himself to his fate.

 

"Asswads, leave him alone!" shouted a familiar voice. Ouma felt himself melt with relief. Momota Kaito to the rescue, once again.

 

"Why should we?" one asked, clearly suicidal. Ouma would feel bad for him if his arm didn't hurt so badly. Instead he internally snickered, ready for how badly Momota would tear him apart. You didn't question Momota fricking Kaito. 

 

"Why do you care if we hit the brat?" the other snapped. Ouma scowled at that. He was not a brat! He was a perfectly well mannered little bastard! 

 

Momota stormed up to them, shoving the jocks aside and grabbing Ouma. Ouma yelped as he was hauled forward, crashing into his side. "Piss off, dick. This one's fucking mine," he growled. The first jock immediately backed away, clearly frightened.

 

The second one scowled for a moment, before stalking away. Ouma being Ouma, he couldn't help but stick his tongue out at them as they walked away. It was immediately grabbed by Momota, clearly exasperated.

 

"Ow! Lwet go of mwy tongwue!" he said, voice muffled from having no tongue.  Momota just rolled his eyes and began to drag him to their table. Ouma couldn't help but smile to himself. 

 

He and Momota must be really good friends, if Momota could so boldly declare ownership of him. It made him want to run up and down the halls like a child on Halloween. Combined with the collar, it was clear that Momota really valued his friendship with Ouma. 

 

It made him want to gush. Since his only real life friends were currently sitting with them, he decided to talk to his online buddies instead. He pulled out his phone, holding it under the table so no one could see the screen.

  


|Post Topic|

 

FREE TIME

 

By Admin• Lucy~~

 

Free time events folks! Haha, get it? Anyway, just use this for anything! Remember, keep it civil! No murder threats (unless you're into that).

  
  


CHAT BOARD 📌

  


☪NagitoStan☪: Anyone online?

 

roboticemotions; Hey Kimchi.

 

☪NagitoStan☪: ITS KICHI! KI-FREAKING-CHI!

 

Piano⭐Bitch: Hey Kiwi!

 

☪NagitoStan☪: Ugh. Anyway, Kae!! Did I tell you the news?

 

AssassinFangirl: Oh, tea?

 

☪NagitoStan☪: Hi Harumaki! Yes, tea indeed. My friend bought me a collar :D

 

Piano⭐Bitch: 

 

_DetectiveLover_: No kinks on main, Kichi! 

 

☪NagitoStan☪: A, it's not even sexual! And SHU, YOU LITERALLY TALK ABOUT BEING A THIRSTY BOTTOM FOR YOUR GF SO GTFO

 

_DetectiveLover_: Don't call me out like that.

 

Piano⭐Bitch: Is that all?

 

☪NagitoStan☪: Nope! Some assholes were hassling me because apparently I'm just that attractive 😧. 

 

roboticemotions: You look like a dying rat, Kimchi

 

☪NagitoStan☪: I WILL piss your pants, Bo.

 

roboticemotions: gross

 

☪NagitoStan☪:Anyway, then my friend comes swooping in and tells them to fuck off and he was like "This one's mine!"

 

_DetectiveLover_: !!!!!!!

 

AssassinFangirl: 😮

 

☪Nagito☪: IKR! We're such good friends! :D Clearly he thinks I'm his like, best friend!

 

_DetectiveLover_: Oh god

 

AssasinFangirl: Kichi no!

 

Piano⭐Bitch: Oh so he's STUPID stupid.

 

roboticemotions: You gay fucking disaster

 

_DetectiveLover_: Honey he's gay and he wants to smash??? Like???? It's obvious??

 

Piano⭐Bitch: 'Best friend' BITCH WTF?!?!

 

☪NagitoStan☪: Guys! We're really just friends! 

 

AssasinFangirl: Dude, people don't just buy collars for friends.

 

AssasinFangirl; ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT A FUCKING DOG COLLAR

 

☪NagitoStan☪: The dog collar is NOT romantic! It's like a friendship bracelet! He just wants everyone to know that I'm his friend! 

 

_DetectiveLover_: Kichi, friends don't claim other friends that bitch is clearly staking his claim so some other thick-skulled jock doesn't snatch you before he does.

 

Piano⭐Bitch: He clearly likes you. You don't see me collaring just anyone!

 

roboticemotions: You threatened to leash me the other day

 

Piano⭐Bitch: U were being annoying!

 

☪NagitoStan☪: you guys need to chill! It's legit not like that, I don't even like him!

 

_DetectiveLover_: Kichi: "I DON'T evEn lIke hIm" 🤡🤡

 

Piano⭐Bitch: 🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡

 

AssasinFangirl: 🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡

 

roboticemotions: 😧

 

☪NagitoStan☪: Whatever, I have to go anyways!

 

Ouma shoved his phone back in his pocket. He just felt so....indescribable. He and Momota were just friends!

 

That day, on the walk to Momota's house, Ouma found himself spacing out. He was so fucking tired. All he wanted to do was sleep.

 

As he was spacing out, he hardly noticed Momota snatching his hand. He just blinked and suddenly they were holding hands.

 

 Momota said nothing, and Ouma was just too sleepy to care.


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paintflavored; Hey guys, is paint toxic?
> 
> assassinfangirl: DO FUCKING NOT
> 
> paintflavored: It's not for me :(
> 
> assassinfangirl: I'm coming to get you ur fucking dumb I don't trust you
> 
> paintflavored: fair enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD I SWEAR  
> Sorry this took so long my emotions feel ouchie. :(
> 
> Edit: I can't count

 

 

  
The sky outside was overcast and gray, and Ouma woke up to the sounds of rainwater slamming against his window. The rattling chilled him to his very bones, and he struggled to get out of bed.

He was so fucking tired, even though he had managed to actually sleep last night.  A mangled cat corpse lay at the foot of his bed, and without even so much as a whimper, he blinked it away.

"Stupid fucking hallucinations. I need to sleep more," he mumbled to himself, clambering out of bed. The attic floors were cold, and his spine shivered from the sensation.

As he got dressed, he found his mind drifting off to his new best friend. For some reason, just the thought of him made his pulse race a little. He tried to ignore it, but it was a persistent ache.

Did he....have a crush? On Momota? Him?

No, no way. There's no way! Momota and him are just friends! Right? They were best friend!

Once he finished getting dressed, he grabbed a pear from the fruit basket downstairs and headed outside. Without a jacket, the cold air left him shivering slightly, rain hitting the back of his neck. The roaring thunderstorm had given way to a light sprinkle. He fumbled with his umbrella, stuffing ripe pear into his mouth.

He felt someone's eyes on him as he waited for his best friend, and almost reflexively he pushed himself up against the brick fence outside his house, gripping his umbrella tight. His eyes darted around, trying to locate the other pair. But no one was around but him. Weird. His was usually a busy neighborhood.

Before he had time to think to hard, Momota approached him. His hair was slightly wet from the rain, and it was honestly a good look on him. The collar around Ouma's neck radiated phantom heat, and his hand, now covered in pear juice, darted up to it reflexively.

"Hi, Momota," he said. Momota said nothing, reaching out to grab his slightly sticky hand. Upon feeling the stickiness, he winced.

"Dude, are you five? Why the fuck is your hand sticky?" Momota reached into his hack pocket and pulled out a hankerchief. He wiped Ouma's hand clean, and then started to drag him away from his house. Ouma smiled to himself.

"Are you excited?" he asked. Momota looked back at him quizaclly. 

"For what?" Momota slowed down to match Ouma's walking speed. He nudged the smaller boy over so he could share his umbrella. Something about that made Ouma smile to himself.

"Isn't your class deciding on it's activity for the school festival?" Ouma asked. Momota paused, then nodded.

Ouma began to speculate out loud, trying to figure out what their classes would choose to do. Out of the corner of his eye, he kept seeing someone, but as soon as he turned they were gone. It was really starting to freak him out. 

They go their seperate ways once they get to class, and Ouma found himself easily distracted. He really did want to particpate in the class events (mostly because his aunt said he had to) but he kept drifting back to his best friend. Screw Momota and his stupid face.

                                   ∞

Lunchtime couldn't come fast enough. As soon as the bell rang, Ouma made a beeline for the cafeteria, lunchbox in hand. He sped over to their table and plopped down in a seat, his lunchbox clattering loudly on the table. A few people at other tables gave him dirty looks, but he didn't notice, his eyes fixed on the purple-haired boy next to him.

"So, what is your class doing?" Ouma asked. Momota sighed dramatically.

"It's not that bad, Momota. You're being dramatic!" Akamatsu said. Saihara nodded in agreement, but he was pretty absorbed in whatever essay he was writing on his phone. God help whoever he was texting.

"It's the worse. A fucking haunted house? In August?!" He exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table. Ouma fumbled his chopsticks, pouting when he dropped them. "Sorry," Momota mumbled, looking away.

"It's fine. I wish I could do the haunted house. My class's idea was awful and gross," Ouma complained. He bit into gross, cold fat from his chicken and winced. 

"What is it?" Akamatsu asked. Next to her, Yonaga coughed into a hankerchief, looking a little distressed.

"A maid cafe. I know, stupid right?" Ouma discarded the gross chicken fat into a balled up napkin. The rest of his lunch suddenly looked much less appetizing. 

Momota chuckled. "At least you're not the one in the maid dress." Momota leaned over to steal a bite of brocoli, and Ouma let him (begrudingly). He was to busy blushing and trying not to make eye contact.

It didn't work, because Akamatsu is satan herself.

"No fucking way," she said, eyes narrowing. Saihara's head snapped up, and he could see that stupid fucking smirk on his face. Ouma wanted to die.

"Dude." Momota turned to stare straight at him. His eyes bored through Ouma's skull, and he shrunk away. "You pulling my leg? Are you actually gonna wear a maid outfit?" Momota looked thoroughly amused with this conversation.

"...Yes." Ouma averted his eyes. Akamatsu burst into peals of laughter, nearly falling out of her seat. Saihara laughed a little, but he seemed pretty distracted.

Momota immediately began to tease him. Ouma laughed along. It was pretty funny, and if Momota thought the whole thing might be interesting, he'd go along with it.

                                   ∞

After school, Ouma waited outside on a bench for Momota. The rain had died down a little, but it still hit Ouma's umbrella in pleasant little thumps. He scanned the crowd of students leaving the building for his buddy, kicking the puddle beneath him a little. 

He was so engrossed in looking for his friend, he didn't even notice someone sit next to him on the bench until they threw an arm around him. He was suddenly being crushed into some strange boy's side.

The white hair was a dead give-away. He froze. 

"My name's Kiibo Ibadashi, but you can call me your boyfriend," he said. Then he fucking winked. He. Fucking. Winked. 

Ouma felt the color drain from his face. "No." He pushed away from the other boy, scrambling off the bench. Water splashed up onto his ankles, and he winced a little. 

Kiibo moved to follow him. Ouma looked around quickly. Then he felt himself being pulled away from the creepy bastard.

"Leave him the fuck alone, creep. This one's mine!" He felt Momota pull him into his arms. His goatee scratched against Ouma's forehead.

Ouma pulled back a bit to spare his poor shoulder the stress, and then smiled up at him. "Thanks, Momota." Ouma stepped back, smoothing out his wrinkled clothes. Kiibo glared at Momota angrily.

"You're a great friend, y'know?" He said. Kiibo made some sort of strangled hissing noise. 

"Friend? Friend?! Oh my god. You know what? I was gonna pursue you but this shit's more interesting, so bye." Kiibo said all at once. He absconded from the situation just as fast as he left, and Ouma found himself being dragged back home by a pissed off Momota.

Ouma tried to fill the awkward silence with talking, but Momota was just a little too pissed for that. Ouma stared down at the pavement for the bit, angrily.

"Why are  you mad?" He asked as they rounded the corner to Ouma's house. They weren't even hanging out? What did he do? 

He found himself pouting when the taller boy wouldn't even reply. He just wanted to know what he did wrong. Momota stopped them shortly afterwards.

"Stop that." he snapped. Ouma looked up at him defiantly, purposely pouting even more. If Momota wanted to be an asshole, so could Ouma. He had plenty of experience with assholes.

"Stop that, or I will fuck you up, Kokichi," he said. Ouma's jaw dropped. 

"Ko-Kokichi?!" he spluttered. Momota's face turned red, and he fucking booked it. Cool, calm, collected Kaito Momota ran like his life depended on it. Ouma stared down at his scuffed up outdoor shoes in shock.

He immediately reached for his phone. He could not deal with this shit on his own.

                                   ∞

|Post Topic|

FREE TIME

By Admin• Lucy~~

Free time events folks! Haha, get it? Anyway, just use this for anything! Remember, keep it civil! No murder threats (unless you're into that).

 

CHAT BOARD 📌

☪NagitoStan☪: CODE FUCKING RED

Piano⭐Bitch: Oh god what did you do

paintflavored: Oh shit

☪NagitoStan☪: YOYO I AM FUCKED

roboticemotions: What's the matter, kimchi?

☪NagitoStan☪: MY BEST FRIEND CALLED ME BY MY FIRST NAME AND I'M- 

Piano⭐Bitch: Do you mean the guy who is obviously fucking crushing on you?!

☪NagitoStan☪: We're just friends!

roboticemotions: Wait

_DetectiveLover_: What's wrong Bo?

roboticemotions: Nothing, never mind.

Piano⭐Bitch: How did it make you feel Kichi?

☪NagitoStan☪: ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

assassinfangirl: Oh my god

Piano⭐Bitch: Ur gay hunny

☪NagitoStan☪: ✧\\(>o<)ﾉ✧

☪NagitoStan☪: Night guys

roboticemotions: This is gonna be entertaining

paintflavored; Hey guys, is paint toxic?

assassinfangirl: DO FUCKING NOT

paintflavored: It's not for me :(

assassinfangirl: I'm coming to get you ur fucking dumb I don't trust you

paintflavored: fair enough.

                                   ∞

Ouma needed a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
